The Ties That Bind
by anotherweasley
Summary: Missing scene from "Existence." Mulder/Reyes Friendship. Mulder and Reyes talk about her joining the X-Files.


The Ties That Bind  
By: Olivia  
  
Monica sat waiting in the hospital corridor. As tired as she was, she was wide-awake. Her mind races over all the events of the past 48 hours. Wow.  
  
Monica looked up at the sound of the hospital room door being opened. Mulder nodded to her as he gently closed the door behind him. She started to stand up, but Mulder waved her back down and he then took a seat beside her on the bench.  
  
"Agent Scully, how's she doing?"  
  
Mulder flashed her a grin. "Just fine. She's fine. The baby's fine. Thanks to you."  
  
Monica shook her head. "It was a miracle."  
  
"Yes, a miracle that you played an important part in."  
  
Monica smiled. "I was just glad I could help."  
  
A silence settled between the two of them. Both were relieved that everything was okay and unsure what to say to each other next.   
  
The silence was broken a few moments later by Monica. "Agent Doggett and Assistant Director Skinner should be here shortly. I was on the phone with them while you were with Agent Scully."  
  
"Agent Reyes...," began Mulder.  
  
"Monica."  
  
"Monica," began Mulder again, "I told you before that an opening was coming up soon in the X-Files office...."  
  
Monica didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Mulder trying to correct what he could only assume was an error in judgment on his part regarding her feelings.  
  
"No," said Monica with a reassuring smile. "It's not that. I'm really...honored that you think I'm the right person for the job. I think I know how much that office means to you. You created it and put your life into it. And with what I've seen and heard ever since I got that call from John that he needed help looking for you....well my life hasn't been the same. I've gotten this glimpse of this new world of possibilities out there and I can't stop thinking about all you and Agent Scully must have seen and experienced during your time on the X-Files. I've always been too open-minded you know. I've never really fit into the FBI program, but I think that the X-Files would be a good fit for me."  
  
Mulder leaned back against the wall. "Well now I'm confused. You're holding something back. Is it Agent Doggett?"  
  
Monica gazed at the tiled hospital floor. She spoke softly. "I'm not sure he'd want to work with me. He told me to leave the past in the past. I remind him of the past. I can feel it when he looks at me. I know he doesn't blame me for his son's death, but I'm a constant reminder of it."  
  
Mulder took a deep breath and let it out. "I put my life, my heart, into that X-Files office. I'm sure you've read my case file when you came looking for me. There's been a lot of tragedy in my life and the one bright spot in it is when they assigned this redheaded, skeptical doctor to be my partner in the hopes that she would debunk my work. When I first met her I actually told her that I thought she was sent to spy on me."  
  
They shared a chuckle.  
  
Monica said, "You two put your hearts into those cases. You both approach things differently but you never lost sight of the search for the truth. I think that's wonderful."  
  
Mulder smiled. "Yes we did. We did put our lives into those cases in our search for the truth...sometimes too the human cost has been too much. It took a lot out of us, the search has worn us out, which is something I wouldn't wish on anyone. But the work **is** important. And without the work, I never would have found my best friend. My obsession with my sister's abduction may have been the factor that brought us all to this point, and certainly there have been other tragedies along the way, but a great friendship and respect has grown out these years spent working out of that basement office. We have been bound irrevocably."  
  
Mulder looked at Monica and she looked up at him. "I use to trust only her," he said. "Trust no one except each other was our creed. All those years of never knowing who to trust, who was going to stab us in the backs. Just trying to keep that office open and us working in it. That's why it was so hard for Scully initially to trust Agent Doggett. And upon my return I didn't trust him either. I'm grateful for what he did-looking after Scully, helping Scully look for me, just as I'm grateful for all you have done for us. I trust the both of you."  
  
Mulder stood up. "I see myself in you. We'll were obviously different, but I see in you that spark, that drive, that openness to extreme possibilities. I was so excited that day I discovered those X-Files. I read every one of them. Agent Doggett's son's death may have been what brought you into his life, but he sees something more, much more, when he looks at you. He trusts you and he needs you. Just as I trusted and needed Scully. You were brought back into his life for a reason, Monica."  
  
Monica laughed. "You really want me in that office, don't you?"  
  
Mulder just smiled. "You know I'm right. He knows it too. He can't do it alone."  
  
Monica stood up and put out her hand. "If he wants me...."  
  
"He does," said Mulder as he shook her hand. "I'm glad the office will be taken care of."  
  
"I wouldn't speak so soon. I have a feeling you're a tough act to follow."  
  
Mulder laughed. "Don't follow. Make your own way. Well I'd better be getting back to Scully and the baby. You'll be okay for right now...."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
Mulder nodded and left Monica standing in the hall. She went back and sat down to wait for her new partner. Wow, she thought, what have I gotten myself into? And then she smiled at the thought.  
  
The End  
  
"`Tis not in numbers but in unity that our great strength lies."-Thomas Paine  
  
"What fates impose, that men must needs abide;/It boots not to resist both wind and tide."-William Shakespeare-"Henry VI Part III" 


End file.
